poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pirate Force Out of the Gate (Transcript)
Here is the transcript for Pirate Force Out of the Gate. Narrator: There once was pirate named Gold Roger, Who was the King of the Pirates. He had fame, Power and wealth beyond your wildest dreams. Before they hung him from the gallows, These were the final words he said. Gold Roger: "My fortune is yours for the taking, But you'll have to find it first. I left everything I own in One Piece." Narrator: Ever since, Pirates from all over the world set sail for the grand line searching for One Piece, The treasure that will make their dreams come true. Then, Two Strangers from the Future named Ford and Stanley Pines formed Captain Emmett and his crew of Pirates into a new alliance of heroes. They are the Power Rangers Pirate Force! Then, The One Piece theme song was played. ::Pirates :YO! ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers Pirate Force! :Dreamin', don't give it up Emmett :Dreamin', don't give it up Ryo :Dreamin', don't give it up Nina :Dreamin', don't give it give it up give it up give it up give it up give it NO! ::Rapper :Here's how the story goes we find out :About a Treasure in the Grand Line :There's no doubt, The pirate whose eye is on it :He'll sing I'll be King of the Pirates :I'm gonna be king ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, ho-ho :Go, Go, Power Rangers Pirate Force! :His name is Emerl :That's Captain Emmett :Gonna be king of the pirates! ::Pirate :He's the Red Ranger! ::Pirates :how did that happen? ::Pirate :Yo-ho-ho, he took the pirate morpher! ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers Pirate Force! ::Rapper :His name's Ryo, He's just like a samurai. :And a L-A-D-Y Nina's not shy. :Bendy's doin' that marksman thing. :Callie's cookin', Jay's doctoring. ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, hoo-hoo :Go, Go, Power Rangers Pirate Force! :Set sail for One Piece, it's the name of the treasure in the Grand Line! :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers Pirate Force! Captain Emmett: (voice over) Pirate Force Out of the Gate! One fine day at the ocean sea, Captain Emmett was sailing the seven seas in his ship, "The Jolly Roger". Captain Emmett: (smelling the fresh air) Arr.. There's nothing like a good ol' smooth sailing out to sea. Don't you agree, Marine? Marine the Raccoon: Aye, Captain. It's a very good thing too, Robbing the rich from the greedy and give to the pure and poor. I mean really, I wonder what other adventures awaits us next? Captain Emmett: Never fear, my first mate, whenever the sails are out, the adventure will make all the difference to all of mankind. Meanwhile not far at the sea, Captain Whisker formed his own evil crew of his own. Captain Whiskers: Listen up, You scurvy dogs! We've got work to do, And we do not rest until the fortune is ours to take! Sa'Luk: And kind of fortune are we talking about, Captain Whisker? Captain Whiskers: Simple, Sa'Luk. The treasure known as One Piece. LeChuck: But what about that swab, Captain Emmet and his little raccoon friend? Captain Whiskers: They're no concern of mine at the moment. Governor Ratcliffe: Very well, Whiskers. We'll be ready to find our own gold. Captain Whiskers: Yes, And we shall have all the booty we'll ever own. (chuckles evilly) However not too far from the city, A portal opened up as Ford and Stanley Pines arrived from the future along with their companions. Ford Pines: We made it, Captain Whiskers might be expecting us by now. Stanley Pines: So, Ford. What's the plan now? Ford Pines: We must find us all a crew of our own, Including Captain Emmett. Cassim: We'll see to it, Ford. (Iago and Zazu) Zazu, Iago, It's time. Zazu: Right away, Cassim. Iago: Well, Here goes nothing. So, They begin a search for Captain Emmett and form a new crew of his own in search of One Piece. After a long while, The search was over as Ryo Vinsmoke, Nina Vincent, Bendy Jackson, Callie Jones, Jay Dunn, Maria Swanson, Tiffany Lopez, Donna, Mira and Crystal were gathered together. Ryo Vinsmoke: I don't get it, Why are we here anyway? Tiffany Lopez: Don't ask me, I haven't got a clue at all. Then, John Silver came with an explanation. John Silver: Perhaps I can answer a few questions, That is if you don't mind. Donna: Not at all, Mister...? John Silver: John Silver, You're all about to meet your captain and a couple of mentors. Maria Swanson: I see, But what was the mission we're invited to? John Silver: That depends on what skills either of you have. So, Do any of you have great skills? Ryo Vinsmoke: Hmm, Well, I have been practicing my sword swinging for a long time. Nina Vincent: I'm a great scouter and a lookout with my keen eyesight. Bendy Jackson: I can throw things at my enemies with my slingshot. Callie Jones: I can cook and fight martial art skills. Jay Larson: I've done a lot of medical jobs with my first aid kit using bandages and medicines before fighting. Maria Swanson: I can use my whip to fight off anyone who messes with me. Tiffany Lopez: The two of my daggers to take down my enemies. Donna: My fan to defend myself all the time. Mira: I can use my pole to take any opponent down. Crystal: And I can use my ninja stars very easily. John Silver: Splendid, Your skills are just the ones we be needing as soon as your new captain arrives. And soon enough, Ford, Stanley and the others came with Captain Emmett and Marine. John Silver: And here he is now. Captain Emmett: Hello, Anyone here? Then, He notice John Silver with a new crew for him to meet. John Silver: Ah, Captain Emmett. You're just the captain I've meaning to meet in person. Ford Pines: Captain Emmett, This is John Silver. Stanley Pines: He's the one who found you the best crew you could ever be in charge of. Marine the Raccoon: A new crew? Captain Emmett: Really, How is this so? John Silver: So that you'll begin your quest for the Gold Roger's most ultimate treasure, One Piece. Marine gasped happliy as she starting to grin. Captain Emmett: You mean the "Gold Roger", The King of the Pirates? John Silver: That's right. Marine the Raccoon: Tell us more, Mr. Silver. I'm been dying to hear more about it. As the screen flashbacks Gold Roger's history, John Silver narrates. John Silver: (narrating) A long time ago, He was born in Loguetown. Roger was famed as the man who did what no one thought possible, Conquering the Grand Line. Roger engaged in piracy and built up his fame over several decades, As Brook referred to him as a "rookie" around three decades before his death. Before he formed his crew, He met Silvers Rayleigh, A young man who was living on a ship he had stolen after his house had burnt down. Roger said that it was a fated meeting and asked Rayleigh to join him. Soon, It moves on what happened Twenty-six years ago. John Silver: (narrating) Twenty-six years before the start of the story, Roger came down with an incurable disease. He decided to pitch one last journey with his crew into the Grand Line. Upon reaching the lighthouse at Reverse Mountain, At the entrance of the Grand Line, He recruited Crocus as his doctor to keep him alive until the completion of his journey. Their journey took them to Skypiea and later Water 7, Where the shipwright Tom built them a ship called the Oro Jackson, Two of the most powerful opponents Roger faced on his journey were Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp and the pirate Edward "Whitebeard" Newgate. The former is said to have cornered him many times on the journey and the latter was the closest rival to his title. It is said that Whitebeard was the only one capable of matching Roger in combat. Then, It shows what happened in the new world. John Silver: (narrating) In the New World, Roger managed to read the Road Poneglyph in the possession of Charlotte Linlin, Better known as Big Mom, That helped guide Roger toward Raftel's location, Roger would also find the three other Road Poneglyphs, One of which was on Zou. Later, It shows what happened years after that. John Silver: (narrating) Several years later, He had attained more wealth, Power, And fame than anyone could imagine. Though now known as the Pirate King, Roger was well-aware of his own mortality and he disbanded his crew in secret. Before his death, He told Rayleigh he would not die, He informed Whitebeard that he was going to die before his execution, Whether he was referring to his illness or to him giving up to the Marines is unknown. Also, At some point he met Portgas D. Rouge, A woman living in Baterilla, That would later become the mother of his son, Portgas D. Ace. Eventually, Roger turned himself in to the Marines and was scheduled to be executed. While in prison, He asked Garp to take care of his son when he was gone, Saying that an infant child should not be labeled a criminal for his family ties. Although Garp said he had no obligation to do so, Roger knew he would do it anyway, Thinking they would make an example of him to prevent others from becoming pirates. The Marines immediately set up his execution in Loguetown. But as he was about to die, Roger yelled out his famous last words. The swords of the executioners fell, And the greatest pirate of them all died. As the flashback came to an end, John Silver concluded the last part. John Silver: So, The last words he said before death is that his fortune will be theirs for the taking, But they have to find it first. Which is why he left everything he own in One Piece. Captain Emmett: One Piece. Marine the Raccoon: (gasped happliy) THE TREASURE THAT MAKES EVERYONE'S DREAMS COME TRUE!? John Silver: That's right, Lass. And me friends, Ford and Stanley Pines and Meself shall be your mentors. Ford Pines: (bestowed the Pirate Morphers) These are your Pirate Morphers. With them, You'll become a group of multi colored superheroes known as Power Rangers. From this point forward, The eleven of you shall be know as the Pirate Force Power Rangers. They're yours if you except them. Captain Emmett: Hmmm. (looks at his morpher) Ryo Vinsmoke: Interesting color, I could get used to it. Nina Vincent: Me too. Bendy Jackson: This is so incredible. Callie Jones: Wow! Jay Dunn: Amazing. Maria Swanson: This is interesting. Tiffany Lopez: Not bad. Donna: Impressive device. Mira: Pirate Force Rangers. Crystal: So, When do we start? Stanley Pines: Whenever you guys are ready. So, What do ya say? Captain Emmett: Curious question, What is this "Power Rangers" you speak of? Everyone were shocked for what he said. Nina Vincent: You really don't know?! Marine the Raccoon: I've heard of how Power Rangers do, They protect the Earth from all evil. Bendy Jackson: Let's get one thing straight, We'll live as heroes and heroines instead of outlaws. Ford Pines: That's how it works, Bendy. (to Emmett) Captain Emmett, You now got yourself new crew of your own to help you battle against the evils of Captain Whiskers. And once we find a clue to the Treasure of One Piece, You'll beloved by history. Do you except it? Captain Emmett: Hmmm. (thinks for a moment) I guess I could give it a try. With that settled, Captain Emmett begins to lead his crew of pirates. Meanwhile, Captain Whisker sends a robotic pirate for a dark purpose. Captain Whiskers: You know what to do, Cutlass Cutter. Don't disappoint us, Matey. Cutlass Cutter: Aye Aye, Captain. Pirate Bots, Rise! At last, Cutlass Cutter led the Pirate Bots into battle. Soon, Cutlass Cutter started terrorizing all the civilians. Cutlass Cutter: Alrighty, Men! By order of Captain Whiskers, Take all prisoners for slavery! Captain Whiskers: Nothing can stop Captain Whiskers! Captain Emmett: Except us, Whiskers! Captain Whiskers: What, Who in Davey Jones' Locker Are Ye Landlubbers! Captain Emmett: Who us? We're your worst nightmare. Ford Pines: (on the communicator) You guys remember the morphing code? Jay Dunn: Sure do, Ford. Captain Emmett: Alright, Crew! It's Morphin' Time! The Pirate Force Rangers: Pirate Force, Pirate Power! At last, The Pirate Force morphing sequence has begun. Captain Whiskers: Impossible, They're Power Rangers Now! Captain Emmett: Captain of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Red! Ryo Vinsmoke: Stealthiest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Blue! Nina Vincent: Bravest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Green! Bendy Jackson: Sharpest Shooter of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Yellow! Callie Jones: Fastest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Pink! Jay Dunn: Strongest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Black! Maria Swanson: Loyalist of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force White! Tiffany Lopez: Swiftest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Violet! Donna: Spirit Hearted of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Aqua! Mira: Fiercest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Gold! Crystal: Wisest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Silver! Altogether: Pirate Rescue, Through and Through! Power Rangers Pirate Force! The Pirate Force Symbol appears. Captain Whiskers: Pirate Bots, Destroy them! At last, The Pirate Force Rangers begin their fight against all the Pirate Bots. Stanley Pines: (on the communicator) Don't forget, Emmett. You and your crew have powerful weapons you can use. Captain Emmett: Got it, Stanley. (to his crew) Everybody got this? Ryo Vinsmoke: I did. Nina Vincent: Uh-huh. Bendy Jackson: You bet. Callie Jones: Oh yeah. Jay Dunn: Sure do. Maria Swanson: ???, ???. Tiffany Lopez: ???, ???. Donna: ???, ???. Mira: ???, ???. Crystal: ???, ???. So, Captain Emmett leads his crew as they each activated their weapons. Captain Emmett: Red Pirate Sword! Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Category:Transcripts